1. Field of the Invention
The present specification generally relates to the field of playback control. More particularly, the present specification relates to a playback system, a recording medium, and a playback control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a playback control method for playing back content data, such as image data, using a play list file which identifies a sequence of playback of the content data is known. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-027159.
In the method according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-027159, the content data may be played back in an arbitrary sequence only by rewriting the content of the play list file without editing the content data.
However, in the conventional method described above, a selection screen for selecting the content data to be played back and a display screen for displaying the result of the selection (or a screen for displaying the content of the play list file) are displayed as separate screens. Hence, it is difficult to check the content of the play list file while performing a selecting operation to select the content data, and the conventional method does not provide sufficient usability.
Specifically, if a user wants to select the content data after checking the content of the play list file, the user has to carry out two or more operating procedures in order to return to the selection screen. Moreover, if the user wants to check the content of the play list file in the middle of performing the selecting operation on the selection screen, the user has to carry out two or more operations in order to shift to the display screen.
On the other hand, when generating a file which identifies a group of content data as a playback object, such as a play list file, it is desirable that the user is able to perform the selecting operation to select the content data to be played back while confirming the selection result.